During the manufacturing of UV sensor arrays, some pixels are classified as dead or stuck. Dead or stuck pixels are inoperable, not producing a value for the incident radiation. Inoperable pixels significantly reduce the performance of a UV sensor array. Existing solutions are mostly applicable to imaging sensors, and are designed to produce good looking results. Current solutions include the estimation of an inoperable pixel value with zero, or with an average of the next nearest neighbors as performed in commercially available visible sensor arrays.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for more accurate replacement values for inoperable pixels of UV sensor arrays.